Revenge
by Verochi chan
Summary: Sebastian akan membantu Ciel membalas dendam tapi dengan sebuah syarat dan Ciel harus menerimanya. SebasxCiel. Oneshot. RnR.


Revenge

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Pair: SebasxCiel

Warning: Yaoi, beast, gore, typo's, alur cepat, de el el.

Summary: Sebastian akan membantu Ciel membalas dendam tapi dengan sebuah syarat dan Ciel harus menerimanya. SebasxCiel. Oneshot. RnR.

* * *

Berlari.

Ia terus belari. Sedangkan dibelakangnya sebuah mobil masih terus melaju untuk mengejarnya.

"Hosh.."

"Cepat kejar dia!"

"Okay!"

Ckit!

"Why stop!?"

"Sorry, but he went into the forbidden forest."

"Tck! Shit!"

Ia sudah tak terkejar.

"Hosh..."

Dan ia masih harus berlari.

"Hiks.."

Air matanya tak dapat berhenti keluar, tubuhnya yang sakit pun sudah tak ia pedulikan. Sakit. Semuanya sakit, termasuk hatinya.

"HELP ME!" Ia mulai berteriak namun tak ada yang mendengarnya selain dari puluhan burung pemakan bangkai yang membuntutinya secara diam-diam. Sakit, dan ia masih harus berlari.

Ciel Phantomhive, nama dari anak muda tersebut. Ia kembali menitikkan air matanya dikala ia ingat dengan bayangan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang dibantai habis-habisan sampai tak tersisa, membuat dirinya sendiri tanpa ada yang mau menemani. Kediamannya dibakar habis dan berakhir dengan dia berada ditangan para manusia biadab. Ia disiksa, dipukul bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, dia disuruh melayani para tua bangka tersebut.

"Hiks.. Hosh." Napasnya mulai terasa berat dan asma yang dia derita mulai mengganggunya lagi. Langkahnya mulai berhenti sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit karena terlalu lama berlari dan memastikan tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya.

"Hosh.." Ciel mulai melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut. Terlihat sepi dan menyeramkan tapi ia tahu hutan tersebut berpenghuni. Berbagai mata hewan mulai mengamatinya dari jauh. Berfikir kalau bocah tersebut memang adalah 'makanan' yang pas untuk mereka santap. Ciel mulai mundur karena takut dan disaat itulah tiga ekor singa jantan yang kelaparan mulai mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Menjauh dari ku." Ciel mulai meminta, namun dalam mata ke tiga hewan buas tersebut hanya ada bayangan dirinya yang ketakutan. Salah satu singa mulai mengaum dan iapun mulai menerjang tubuh nan kurus tersebut dengan mudahnya. Ciel mulai berteriak.

"NO please.. Let me go.. Hiks." Ia tak ingn mati. Tapi ia juga tak ingin kembali. Ia punya dendam dan ia harus membalaskannya. Singa lain mulai mendekatinya dan kali ini Ciel mulai pasrah. Mungkin mati ada enaknya juga, ia jadi tidak harus melayani keparat-keparat tersebut jikalau ia diketemukan dihutan ini. Tapi ini lain. Singa-singa tersebut tidak memakannya padahal ketiga hewan tersebut terlihat sangat kelaparan. Tunggu. Kelaparan? Pandangan mata itu... Bagus. Sekarang Ciel ada dalam masalah lain. Ciel kemabali meronta dan berteriak dikala luka dan cakaran yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak! Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku.. Jangan.."

Ketiga hewan buas tersebut tak mau mendengarkan sang anak. Yang mereka mau adalah melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat ditubuh berdaging empuk tersebut.

"JANGAN." Ia kembali beteriak namun tak ada yang menolongnya.

"Hiks.." Bahkan ketika ia kembali menumpahkan air matanya ketiga singa buas tersebut tetap tidak mau peduli.

"Ple-please.." Lirih Ciel yang langsung membuat salah satu singa mengaum kembali dan membenamkan kejantanannya ke tubuh bagian bawah bocah tersebut secara kasar.

"Akh.." Tak ada bedanya.

"Henti-kan.." Ketika ia disekap bahkan berada di hutan ini.

"Hiks." Perlakuan yang ia dapat tak ada bedanya. Berakhir dengan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh orang lain walau kali ini, para hewanlah yang mendapatkan dan menikmati tubuhnya.

"Akh.." Ciel kembali menjerit ketika Singa lain mulai ambil bagian. Tubuhnya jadi tambah sakit apalagi ketika sang singa mencumbunya seraya menindih sang bocah dengan kedua tangan bercakarnya. Darah kembali bercucuran dan para singa kelaparan tersebut masih menikmati tubuhnya dengan senang. Ciel marah. Ia sangat marah. Ia mulai menggenggam ranting pohon yang dapat ia sentuh lalu menancapkannya tepat dimata sang singa.

Cleb!

"ROAARR" Hewan tersebut mulai mengaum sakit dan Ciel pun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk berlari kembali.

"Hosh.."Berlari.

"Hiks.."

Sakit. Dan para singa buas tersebut mulai mengejarnya dari belakang.

Tak!

Ciel mulai berhenti. Ketika ia sudah tak mendapatkan jalan lain selain tebing raksasa didepannya.

"Roar.." Para singa kembali mengaum dan Ciel pun mulai memasrahkan diri. Ia kembali menangis karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya hanya diciptakan untuk melayani tanpa bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas dendam.

"Hiks.."

Ketiga singa tersebut mulai mendekati sang mangsa namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti. Mereka ketakutan dan hal tersebut membuat Ciel bingung. Memundurkan langkah mereka akhirnya ketiga singa tersebut berlari tak tentu arah sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka mati tak wajar dengan sayatan-sayatan aneh yang langsung membuat tubuh ketiga singa tersebut tercerai-berai dengan darah yang mulai membajiri tanah dan pohon disekelilingnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuh para singa tersebut berubah menjadi bagian tubuh manusia yang terpotong-potong. Ciel mulai takut dan ia pun kembali berlari tanpa tahu ia harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana. Ia tersesat. Dan malam pun mulai datang membuat hutan tersebut perlahan menjadi gelap. Sekarang ia tak dapat melihat. Ciel mulai terduduk dan ia kembali menangis.

"Hisk.. Papa.. Mama.."

Teringat kembali olehnya saat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak bersimbah darah dan tak ada yang menolong mereka. Para pelayan dan orang-orang kepercayaan orang tuanya melarikan diri karena takut dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya marah. Janji mereka palsu, berjanji setia tapi pada akhirnya berhianat. Bahkan ia ingat dengan kejadian lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya baru kemarin malam ia mengalaminya. Tubuhnya kembali disiksa luar dalam, dan para tua bangka tersebut hanya bisa tertawa meledek dirinya tanpa henti. Ia mulai ditarik kesebuh kamar sebelum akhirnya dipaksa melayani lima orang sekaligus.

Ciel mulai memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang kembali bergetar. Bahkan tangannya yang dingin bisa merasakan rusaknya tubuh tersebut. Tubuh yang sudah menjadi sampah. Ia ingin mati tapi ia juga ingin membalas dendam. Ia bingung namun pilihannya jatuh pada bunuh diri. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali akhirnya Ciel pun sampai disebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Ia tak dapat melihat ujung dari jurang tersebut karena malam tak mengijinkannya, mungkin.. Ini lebih baik karena jauh didalam jurang tersebut terdapat banyak tulang belalulang hewan bahkan -manusia. Kembali memejamkan matanya Ciel pun mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali dan ketika ia akan melompat sesuatau telah menahan tangannya dengan erat.

"W-who are you?" Tanya Ciel yang sekarang mulai takut akan sosok pria dibelakangnya. Pria tersebut sangat tampan dengan mata merah yang seakan bersinar dikegelapan, kulit pucat dan pakaiannya terlihat aneh dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sempurnanya. Ciel mulai mundur karena takut sedangkan pria aneh didepannya mulai tersenyum.

"Pergi! Jangan halangi aku untuk bunuh diri." Teriak Ciel Murka namun pria berambut hitam tersebut masih menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya.

"Aku tahu mau mu apa, kau pasti hanya ingin tubuhkku kan? Katakan! Karena aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dan Ciel pun mulai geram.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan melayanimu, tapi jika kau bisa membalaskan dendamku."

"Sepakat."

Ciel mulai terbelalak kaget namun balasan dari pria tampan tersebut sudah membuat dirinya takut.

"NO! I- I don't believe, lebih baik kau pergi dan biarkan aku melenyapkan jiwa dan raga tak berguna ini."

Tangan pria tersebut mulai terulur kearahnya dan hal tersebut membuat Ciel takut dan mulai menutup matanya segera. Gelap. Ia sekarang tak dapat melihat, tapi.. Iapun tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Pria tersebut tak menyentuhnya dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya sudah tak ia rasakan. Ciel mulai membuka matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Ciel kaget karena kini tubuhnya sudah sembuh total tanpa luka bahkan memar sedikit pun, bahkan rasa sakit direktumnya sudah menghilang dengan otot sfingter yang telah kembali seperti semula. Pria tampan tersebut mulai melepas jubahnya, mendekati Ciel lalu menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan jubah tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku bisa melakukannya, aku bisa membantumu membalas dendam. Aku bisa melalukan apapun, bahkan aku bisa mengembalikan ke'virgin'anmu seperti sekarang ini. Itupun jika kau memang bersedia melayaniku."

Ciel mulai terdiam. Ia kedinginan jika dekat dengan pria tampan tersebut, namun anehnya deru napasnya terasa hangat ketika menyapa telinga sensitifnya.

"How do? Oh.. Iya.. Aku lupa mengenalkan diiriku. Aku.. Sebastian Michaelis.. Aku kan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu jika kau mau menjadi milikku, bagaimana?"

Ciel masih belum menjawab namun hal tersebut tak membuat pria bernama Sebastian tersebut mau menghentikan senyumannya. Ini kesempatan pikir Ciel. Ia memang ingin membalas dendam dan kini ia bisa melakukaannya. Ciel mulai merunduk namun tanpa ia ketahuai iapun telah tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan terakhhir dalam penyiksaan. Ciel mulai mendongak dan Sebastian pun mulai menyeringai dikala ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginakan. Yaitu membuat manusia dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian dan ia sangat senang dengan hal tersebut. Karena dendam dan benci adalah kekuatannya. Dan malam ini, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mendekatkan dirinya bocah didepannya mulai meneguk ludah takut. Ciel mulai berteriak tidak nyaman ketika sebastian mulai menghisap niplenya secara bergantian.

"Ahh.. Sebastian.. Ahh.."

"Call me, my young master."

"P-please.. Ahh.. Don't, ahh.. Ja-jangan sentuh." Pinta Ciel memohon karena tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali merasakan sakit dikala Sebastian memasukkan beberapa jarinya kesana.

"Kau merasakan sakitnya diperawani, bukanlah itu bagus?" Tanya Sebastian namun hal tersebut malah membuat muka Ciel memerah. Ciel kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika ia melihat Sebastian mulai mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Prepare yourself because it will be very sick."

Ciel mulai takut dan Sebastian pun kembali menyeringai. Ia siap dan iapun mulai membenamkan seluruh penisnya dianus Ciel yang baru saja ia jadikan virgin kembali.

Sebastian mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya seirama dan bersamaan dengan itu jeritan Ciel pun mulai terdengar kesegala penjuru hutan. Tak ada hewan disana. Karena yang mereka tahu sang 'pengausa' hutan sekarang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan bila 'dia' diganggu maka nasib mereka akan sama seperti ketiga singa jadi-jadian yang tubuhnya sudah dimakan para burung pemakan bangkai yang kepaparan.

"Katakan.. Kalau kan adalah milikku, semuanya." Pinta Sebastian yang tanpa henti terus menyodok rektum Ciel dengan kasar.

"Ahh.."

"Say it!" Perintah Sebastian kembali.

"I'm..- I'm yours.. Even.. My body- is.. Yours."

"Good." Balas Sebastian senang dan iapun mulai melumat bibir kecil Ciel dengan rakus. Ciel kewalahan dan iapun tak dapat melawan.

"Mmhhh.. Ahh.. Se-Sebastian.."

Sebastian kembali memompa tubuhnya dan Ciel pun kembali menitikkan air matanya dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya mencengkram bahu Sebastian. Sebastian hampir datang dan penisnya terasa berdenyut didalam lubang Ciel yang terasa sangat sempit tersebut.

"Ahhh.. Sakit. Hiks.." Ciel kembali merintih sakit, rasa sakit yang sama ketika ia melayani para tua bangka tersebut tapi kali ini, sakitnya berbeda. Seakan-akan kini ia sedang melayani sepuluh orang sekaligus bahkan mungkin lebih. Ciel mulai berteriak dan disaat itulah cairan precum mulai membanjiri seluruh lubang anusnya dengan sempurna, meninggalkan ceceran air mani yang perlahan keluar dan mengotori tanah yang dipakai Ciel untuk rebahannya. Sebastian mulai berdiri dan iapun mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan dibawahnya Ciel masih menarik napas tak karuan dengan tubuh kotor dan aroma precum ditubuhnya.

Ia bersumpah. Ia tak akan menyesal melayani pria yang tak dikenalnya itu jika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi.. Matanya seakan berat matanya mulai tertutup padahal Sebastian mulai mendekatinya. Ia pingsan. Sebastian mulai melilit tubuh telanjang Ciel dengan jubahnya kembali mengangkatnya lalu membawanya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Keinginanmu adalah kekinginanku my little Master." Gumam Sebastian yang mulai mencium bibir Ciel dalam pingsnnya. Perlahan aura berwarna gelap mulai muncul dan tubuhnya pun mulai menghilang bersama dengan ciel dalam pelukannya. Bahkan setelah mereka pergi sisa air mani Sebastian pun menghilang begitu saja seakan tak pernah ada kejadian persetubuhan dihutan tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik dan perlahan Ciel pun mulai membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"Good morning, My little Master."

"Nghh.. Sebastian.. Matahari itu menggangguku." Gumam Ciel masih setengah sadar seraya membangunkan tubuhnya dari sebuah ranjang besar yang ia tempati.

Srett.

Ciel mulai terbelalak kaget ketika tirai disebelahnya mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya. Disana Sebastian masih tersenyum dengan secangkir minuman ditangan kanannya. Ciel mulai melihat sekeliling. Ia ada disebuah kamar mewah bersama Sebastian didepannya. Ciel mulai membenarkan letak duduknya namun ia tak merasakan rasa sakit disana. Tidak seperti dulu saat ia bagun, tubuh bagian bawahnya akan terasa sakit karena malam sebelumnya ia bertugas melayani para bajingan itu padahal malam sebelumnya pun ia bertugas melayani Sebastian, pria aneh yang melarangnya bunuh diri di'jurang' saat itu.

"Minumlah susu hangat ini." Ucap Sebastian dan Cielpun mulai meminumnya tanpa adanya rasa curiga atau apapun sampai ia membelalakkan kedua matanya karena teringat dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ciel.

"Bagaimana apanya, Master?" Tanya Sebastian masih dengan senyumannya.

"Jangan berlaga bodoh, Sebastian! Kau berjanji padaku untuk membalas dendam jika aku bersedia melayanim-"

Bruk!

Ciel mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Sebastian melemparkan sebuah koper besar tepat ditempat tidurnya.

"What's is?" Tanya Ciel kesal dan koper tersebut mulai meneteskan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang memunculkan aroma yang begitu familiar.

"Darah?" Gumam Ciel dan Sebastian pun mulai tersenyum.

"Bukalah." Ucap Sebastian dan Ciel pun mulai membuka koper tersebut tanpa ragu.

Srett!

Ciel mulai terdiam. Perlahan ia mulai tersenyum dan akhirnya iapun tertawa didepan koper hitam tersebut.

"Hahahaha.. They.. Hahahaha.. Die!" Ucap Ciel senang dikala ia melihat isi koper tersebut.

Disana. Didalam koper tersebut terdapat beberapa kepala pria-pria biadab yang pernah menyiksanya. Orang-orang yang telah membuat hidupnya mendrerita selama berbulan-bulan dan orang-orang yang seenaknya menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kepuasan sex. Dan akhirnya ia melihat mereka mati! Mati dengan kepala terputus dari tubuh masing-masing, wajah yang mengerikkan berlumur darah, lidah menjulur bahkan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang matanya terlepas dengan urat syaraf yang masih menempel dibola mata tersebut.

"Hahahaha.." Ciel masih asik tertawa bahkan sampai ia berguling-guling ditempat tidur barunya saking ia senang dengan hadiah dari Sebastian.

"Hahaha.."

Tap.

Ciel mulai berhenti ketika Sebastian sudah merebahkan diri disebelahnya. Mereka saling menatap dan Sebastian pun mulai mengelus helaian rambut biru navy Ciel dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana!?" Beo Ciel bingung.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau mau jadi milikku? Selamanya.. Ingatlah.. Diri dan tubuhmu milikku, tapi.. Masih ada yang ku inginkan. Yaitu jiwamu. Dengan begitu kau dapat meminta apapun dariku tanpa batas. Apapun.. Yang kau inginkan." Ciel mulai terdiam dan perlahan iapun mulai menggenggam tangan Sebastian yang masih mengelus helaian tambutnya. Ciel masih terdiam dan iapun mulai tersenyum seraya menicium bibir Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Asalkan semua dendamku dapat terbalas aku bersedia menyerahkan jiwaku padamu." Balas Ciel mantap dan Sebastian pun mulai menyeringai bersamaan dengan terbentuknya tanda bintang dimata kanan Ciel dan ditangan kiri Sebastian sebagai tanda ikatan mereka berdua. Kain penutup kembali dibuka dan Ciel pun kembali mendesah dalam buaian tangan Sebastian. Mereka akan kembali bercinta, dan Ciel akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit karena kemampuan Sebastian untuk mengembalikan ke'virginan'nya dengan sangat mudah karena tanpa Ciel ketahui Sebastian adalah Iblis penunggu hutan yang tengah mengincarnya sejak lama.

"Bertahanlah.. Dan tetap keluarkan suara indahmu." Ucap Sebastian lembuat namun pemuda kecil dibawahnya hanya mampu mendesah tanda mengerti.

"Hu'um.. Ahh.. Se-Sebas~"

Sedangkan diluar hutan tersebut tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama London dibeberapa rumah yang pernah mengabdi dan bekerja di Manor Phantomhive. Api mulai muncul secara tiba-tiba dan perlahan mulai membakar rumah beserta orang-orangnya sampai tak tersisa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Salah satunya mulai bingung, namun yang ia dapat malah atap rumah yang runtuh dan menimpa dirinya yang belum sempat keluar. Mereka berteriak namun api dengan cepat melahap tubuh mereka dengan mudahnya.

"NO! NO, Help!" Tak ada yang bisa menolong bahkan air dari selang pemadam kebakaranpun tak dapat menghentikan amukan api dari tiap rumah tersebut sampai pada akhirnya mereka mati. Para penghianat yang dibenci Ciel, sama seperti beberapa sosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang terdiam kaku dikala api mulai mendekati dan membakar tubuh mereka sampai habis menjadi abu. Itulah yang diinginkan Ciel yaitu kematian untuk para penghianat dikediamannya.

Dan ia tak akan keberatan telah menjual jiwanya pada Sebastian sedangkan raganya tidur tenang disebuah jurang didalam hutan, ditemani seekor ular besar dan beberapa hewan buas yang mulai memakan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut dengan mudahnya.

FIN

Fic Kurositsuji pertama saya,

Oh iya, ada yang mengerti bagian akhirnya?

Jurang?

Raga?

Mau saya jelaskan?

Biar gak bingung kayak baca fic saya yang sebelumnya. Okkkkkeee.. *duagh Ciel~ Come here!

"Huuh!"

Eehh.. Okke deh saya jelasin sendiri saja, jadi sebenarnya Ciel memang sudah bunuh diri di jurang waktu itu, dan dia mati! Tapi kok Ciel bisa sama Sebastian? Jawabannya adalah: Karena yang ditolong Sebastian adalah jiwanya doang, jiwa penuh dendam milik Ciel xD, sedangkan tubuhnya (raga), dia tinggalin untuk dimakan para penghuni hutan kekuasaannya xD Okee mari review?


End file.
